I Hope It's You
by FuMrsOW
Summary: It's the ball and Oliver finally gets the courage to ask Katie to dance with the help of the twins. Let's see what they're thinking while dancing to a slow song...OWKBone-shotsongficFluff


Hello! I hope you'll all like this one-shot/OWKB/songfic/FLUFF (Woah, that was a lot!)

Dc: characters aren't mine-though I wish Oliver is- they're JKR's. The song's not mine, it belongs to a Filipino band named Entwine.

I'm also sooo sorry if it sucks right now since I just wanted to see if I can already write a story and I have confirmed that I have a serious case of the dreaded writer's block. I promise that once I get it over with, I'll rewrite it either here or in my second account **ilikeoliverwood**.

* * *

_**Hope It's You**_

**OLIVER'S POV:**

"C'mon Wood! Just ask her already!"

I turn around to face the 2 exasperated Weasley twins who just decided to join me beside the refreshment table.

"C'mon Wood, you've been stealing glances at Katie ever since the ball started which was practically an _hour_ ago!"

"Yeah, George's right! You've practically fancied her ever since we could remember you" _'How did they-'_

"Ask her out already before another guy does which is very likely." Fred says gesturing to a few guys across me in a corner looking at Katie intently.

'_You know, they're right for once Wood!'_ Woah, where did that voice in my head come from? _'Just ask her to dance already before once of those buffoons do'_

"Wood, don't make us push you there!" George says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Okay, okay" I say putting my hands up. "I'll ask her already."

Gathering all the courage I can possibly have right now- which is very little- I turn around and start to walk to the table she's in.

'_Just act casual Wood…but how can I when I'm about to ask the girl I've fancied for so long?!' _

As if sensing me, Katie turns around on her chair smiling right at me. _'Now I know what all the other guys have been staring at'. _She looks absolutely beautiful with her blonde hair in a loose bun with some around her face and a nice red beaded gown- Woah, did I just sound like a magazine?! Note to self: stop reading the magazines Alicia leaves in the locker rooms.

"Hey there Oliver!" she says standing up from her chair and waving at me. I can practically feel the other guys glaring as I move closer to her table.

"Thank Merlin you're here! Ange and Alicia have gone off…_somewhere_ and I've been stuck here without anyone to talk to!" she says sounding very relieved before gesturing to the empty table.

'_You can do this Wood! Just ask her to dance already.'_ Looking back at her, my eyes meet with hers. After what must've been 10 seconds, I finally remember what I was about to do and break eye contact.

"Hey Kates, do you wanna dance?" I say in a surprisingly steady voice. _'Woah, how did that happen?'_

"Sure!" she says happily before we both move to the cleared area in the Great Hall now being used as a dance floor.

Just as we get there, a new slow song starts to play. _'Great, I don't even know how to dance without stepping on anyone's toes' _Nervously, I look down and slowly put my hands around her waist hoping that I'm not holding on too tight. I look back up and find her smiling at me before she puts her hands on my shoulders. I can tell you right now, I haven't been this happy since they made me quidditch captain of Gryffindor! _'Go Wood! Go Wood! Ahem…'_

"_**Are you real? or are you a dream?**_

_**Are you true? or not what you seem?"**_

It isn't hard to see why Katie has so many guys following her around Hogwarts. Out of all the girls I've seen around the school, I haven't seen any one of them with eyes even close to her own shade of blue green or any one with the same warm smile or hair that bounces on their shoulders lightly like Katie's. And it's not just skin deep, she loves quidditch and can play it well seeing how she's on the team, smart-

"Hello? Earth to Oliver Wood?" I wake from my daydream and find Katie shaking one hand in from of my face. Grinning sheepishly, I look back down at her- but not before seeing her smirk at me.

**KATIE'S POV:**

Giggling to myself silently, I put back my hand on it's place on his shoulder. I can't believe how lucky I am to be actually dancing with _Oliver Wood_- I can already sense the members of his fan club scowling at me right now. Guess I'll be having more hate letters than usual tomorrow.

Looking up, I find Oliver looking intently at me with his to-die for brown eyes. Surprisingly, I don't look away like what I always do, but instead just dance and look back at him.

"'_**Coz I've been here before**_

_**Don't wanna hurt myself no more**_

_**No, no, no…"**_

I still remember how he was threatening to go beat up Roger Davies for me last month. I silently laugh remembering how the twins had to hold him down to keep him from running up to Roger and turning him into a pulp.

I know you're probably wondering what happened, so to make a long story short, I dated Roger for about 5 months, learned he's been cheating, and broke it off with him. When Oliver found out, he was so furious that we though he was gonna go murder the person nearest him which is why we locked him inside his dorm.

**OLIVER'S POV:**

"Hey Oliver" Katie says softly still not breaking eye contact with me.

"Yeah?" I say I a whisper trying not to break this 'moment' we're having. _'Woah, did I just say 'moment'?'_

"I just wanted by the way to say thanks"

'_For what? Dancing with her? I'd do this any day!'_ "For what?" I say confused.

"For…" Sadly, she looks down and breaks eye contact for a moment before looking back up. "Remember when you learned that Roger was cheating?"

I feel my blood start to boil when she mentions _his _name. I swear, if I wouldn't be breaking the rules, I'd push him off his broom in all of our quidditch games. I can't believe how much that prat hurt her. "Yeah" I say thru semi-gritted teeth.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for you know, caring…"

Before I can even reply, I feel her move her arms around my neck and tighten before burying her face on my chest. Only after a few seconds of shock, I also tighten my arms around her waist and return the hug. _'Well, this certainly is much better than what I would've expected'_

"_**Someone who feels for me**_

_**Who's constantly in love with me and cares for me**_

_**Someone who wont say goodbye**_

_**Someone who can change my life**_

_**I hope it's you"**_

Over her shoulder, I spot the girls with smug smiles on their faces looking at us intently while the twins are making kissing faces. Remembering how secretive they were this week, realization hit me. _'So this is what they must've been planning for' _Ignoring them, I just continue to hold her until she pulls away and moves her hands back to my shoulders.

**KATIE'S POV:**

Looking down, I wait until my blush subsides before facing Oliver again.

"I must say, after what I just did, I'll be practically drowning in hate mail from your fan club members Ollie"

"I still don't understand why I have a fan club in the first place!" he says shaking his head in confusion as always whenever the topic rises. _'Leave it to Oliver to not know anything aside from quidditch'_

"_**Will you stay? or will you leave?**_

_**Shall I doubt? or shall I believe?"**_

I fidget with my hands on his shoulders as I let the words of the song sink in and remember how the twins, Ange, and Alicia always tell me that Oliver- as in Oliver Wood my best friend, team captain, Mr. I don't-know-anything-but-quidditch-, guy with his own fan club, and one of Hogwarts' most wanted guys- has always had a crush on me. _Me?!_ He can practically have _any_ girl he wants- and he's not limited to only Hogwarts! Why would he even look twice except when he needed to just talk as friends?

**OLIVER'S POV:**

I look curiously down at Katie and find her looking deep in thought. Listening to the lyrics I remember the time after practice after Katie went ahead to finish a Potions essay, when Ange and Alicia told me that supposedly Katie told them that she seems to be feeling something more for me. _'Yeah, that'd happen…maybe in a couple more centuries!'_

I know I'm not thinking too positive but c'mon! Majority of the guys in this school who aren't drooling over Cho Chang- I still don't understand why since I don't find her particularly pretty- is daydreaming over her. She can choose Diggory and have him in an instant since I overheard him saying that he also has a crush on her- not that I _want_ her to!

"'_**Coz I've been here before**_

_**Don't wanna hurt myself no more**_

_**No, no, no"**_

"_**Someone who feels for me**_

_**Who's constantly in love with me and cares for me**_

_**Someone who wont say goodbye**_

_**Someone who can change my life**_

_**I hope it's you"**_

**KATIE'S POV:**

I guess they're just trying to make me feel better. Ever since I broke up with Roger, seeing how he's my best friend, he helped me get over him. I guess it's been since then that I started to have a wee crush on him. _'Did I just say 'wee'? Oliver must be rubbing off on me with his Scottish talk!'_ .

"_**How will I know if you're gonna be here tomorrow?"**_

I know I can always count on Oliver to be here even when we all graduate and go our separate ways. Even if he does become a world-famous quidditch star and I become a journalist for the _Daily Prophet_ or a healer or something else, I know that we'll still be there for one another like we've been doing for the past years.

"_**When there's no other way, than to give you my heart, my love**_

_**And trust you from the start**_

_**Baby, don't break my heart…"**_

**OLIVER'S POV:**

'_I've already given her all of that, it's just she doesn't know'_

"_**Someone who feels for me**_

_**Who's constantly in love with me and cares for me**_

_**Someone who wont say goodbye**_

_**Someone who can change my life**_

_**I hope it's you" **_

**OLIVER'S POV:**

As the song starts to end, I look down at Katie and find her staring up at me, her eyes shining as brightly as ever. For that moment I could have sworn on all things quidditch that she was looking at me with something more in her eyes. _'Maybe she does like me…'_

_**"I hope it's you (3x)**_

_**Oh, I hope it's you…"**_

With the last strum of the guitar, we look at each other a bit longer as the other couples start to leave before I release my hands around her waist and her hands on my shoulders.

Sounding as if just coming back from somewhere far away, she looks back at me as we walk over to the table. "Thanks for the dance Oliver."

"Anytime"

**KATIE'S & OLIVER'S POV**

"I hope it's you" I mumble under my breath before looking up and finding a pair of eyes staring back.


End file.
